And There Were 7
by theforeverloved
Summary: WARNING! Her and her 6 siblings are coming to Ouran. Oh god…Expect only the craziest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**- HIO…oops meant to write hi, but I got caught up in all the excitement of writing such an interesting word :P…ok so yes I got this story in a moment of inspiration…again. This is a small chapter I know, but I wanted to get it out asap, causes then I have more time to get reviews and see how people like it. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :P. there's Nutella for anyone who reviews ( if you don't know what that or don't like it, then shame on you)

**Pairings**- OCsx??s

**Summery**- WARNING!! Her and her 6 siblings are coming to Ouran. Oh god…Expect only the craziest.

**Rating**- T for later chapters

**Claimer**- Nothing you recognize

**Adam**-

Full Name: Adam Thomas Sky

Age: 18

Date Of Birth: November 21st, 1990

Place of Birth: America

Height: 6'5

Parents: Marie & Brian Sky  
Siblings: Noah, Jaden, Michael, Kayla, Alexa, Eden  
Hobbies: Not Available  
Instruments: Not Available

**Noah**-

Full Name: Noah Alexander Sky

Age: 17

Date Of Birth: August 7th, 1991

Place of Birth: America

Height: 6'3''  
Parents: Marie & Brian Sky  
Siblings: Adam, Jaden, Michael, Kayla, Alexa, Eden  
Hobbies: Not Available  
Instruments: Not Available

**Jayden**-

Full Name: Jayden Gael Sky

Age: 17

Date Of Birth: August 7th, 1991

Place of Birth: America

Height:6'3''  
Parents: Marie & Brian Sky  
Siblings: Adam, Noah, Michael, Kayla, Alexa, Eden  
Hobbies: Not Available  
Instruments: Not Available

**Michael**-

Full Name: Michael Parker Sky

Age: 16

Date Of Birth: September 13th, 1992

Place of Birth: America

Height: 6'1''  
Parents: Marie & Brian Sky  
Siblings: Adam, Noah, Jayden, Kayla, Alexa, Eden  
Hobbies: Not Available  
Instruments: Not Available

**Kayla**-

Full Name: Kayla Roxanne Sky

Age: 16

Date Of Birth: June 23rd, 1992

Place of Birth: Paris

Height: 5'6''  
Parents: Marie & Brian Sky  
Siblings: Adam, Noah, Jayden, Michael, Alexa, Eden  
Hobbies: Not Available  
Instruments: Not Available

Kyouya scrolled down to the second page and read the 2 last biographies of the Sky family.

**Alexa**-

Full Name: Alexa Rose Sky

Age: 15

Date Of Birth: March 20th, 1993

Place of Birth: America

Height: 5'4''  
Parents: Marie & Brian Sky  
Siblings: Adam, Noah, Jayden, Michael, Kayla, Eden  
Hobbies: Not Available  
Instruments: Not Available

**Eden**-

Full Name: Eden Emmet Sky

Age: 15

Date Of Birth: March 20th, 1993

Place of Birth: America

Height: 5'11''  
Parents: Marie & Brian Sky  
Siblings: Adam, Noah, Jayden, Michael, Kayla, Alexa  
Hobbies: Not Available

Instruments: Not Available

_Sounds like an interesting bunch._ He thought. Those were the new students at Ouran. Several things about them seemed different. For one, there were a lot of them, and they were all in high school. Two sets of twins, two others who were just born in the same year, and one other. He frowned at the words '_not available'_. That was a new one. But he ignored it for the moment. The bell rang, It was time for class. The host club filed out, wishing each other good luck on their first day of the new school year. Kyouya closed his laptop and headed for class.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I hope you liked the…well characters mostly :P but yea review please!**_

_**Chapter 2-**_

"God! why is this place so huge?!" She asked herself out loud while running to her first class. Being late wasn't the best idea on the first day of school. At a new school too. It wasn't that she cared if she was late or not, it was that she had 5 protective brothers who would have her head. Her sister would just roll her eyes. She finally came to a door that had the right number. She took a deep breath and stepped in the door. Automatically the whole class looked at her, but the teacher _glared_.

"Kayla Sky, I presume?"

"Sure"

The teacher rolled her eyes at the dumb answer.

"We already took attendance."

"Aw I missed the most exciting part of the class? How will I go on?"

"Enough with the attitude Miss Sky. Take a seat there." Boy did she sound pissed. Kayla laughed inwardly. She pointed to a random chair empty among the rest. Arranged seatings. Lovely. She sat in her chair and looked around her. A boy with brown hair was turned away from her talking to someone on his right, sat on her right. To her left was some preppy looking girl. She looked like a bitch to Kayla, with her nose all in the air and her puffy yellow dress. You couldn't have payed Kayla to wear the uniform, she just wore tight black jeans with a vivid blue tank top.

Then she realized something. She turned to look over her shoulder and made eye contact with someone. Michael, her brother, older then her by a short 9 months and 10 days. He started turning his head slightly from left to right, giving her the '_Adam's going to kill you if he hears this_' look. Yea, she got that look often. She just smirked at her and turns back to face the bored. A little while later…

_Just ten more minutes. I can do this. I've gone through worst. Ten more minutes. WTF DID THE CLOCK JUST STOP?!...oh wait no…ok nine more minutes._

All Kayla did during was play with the hole in her jeans and doodle, while sneakishly listening to music. Then she frowned. She took out her schedule and looked at it.

"I'm in math?" The teacher hadn't heard her but a guy diagonal from her turn around and smirked, laughing at her slightly. Bad move. Kayla shot her head up in his direction and glared.

"Got a problem?"

The boy said nothing but quickly diverted his head.

"Yea, that's what I thought"

Kayla sighed and leaned back against her chair. For the first time she looked at the board._ Hm, I guess I am in math. Wait? Are these people dumb? I didn't this crap last year. _She sighed._ Great. Now I have to listen to shit I already learned for weeks. But wait! That means I can go weeks without needing to pay attention! _She smiled. _I love my logic._

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"YES!" She screamed. Students laughed as the teacher glared some more. She started for the door when the boy next to her got her attention.

"Hey Kayla?"

She turned around.

"Yea, that would be my name."

"I'm Hikaru, this is my brother Kaoru."

As he said that, an identical look guy looked up from putting things in his bag. He smiled as well.

"Hi."

I smiled back.

"Hi."

"Me and my brother, being the school trouble makers, have to admit: your entrance was simply amazing. On the first day of school, classic."

"Years of practice my friend. And you have to explain this to my brother, he doesn't understand the art of pissing off teachers. He's very uptight."

Suddenly Michael cut in.

"I'm not uptight, you're just stupid."

Kayla opened her mouth to talk but Michael cut her off.

"Oh shut up and go."

As he said this, he pushed her out of the door and before he exited, he looked back at the twins. He glared. THAT was a warning signal that was not to be ignored concerning Kayla. But the twins really didn't care, Kayla was incredibly interesting to them, and they could take Michael, he wasn't that big anyways.

_**I know I'm giving you only small chapters but this is so you guys can read more if you like it and I can get more time to get reviews, which I haven't gotten any of so far!! PLEASE REVIEW! Nutellllllaaaaa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay, 2 reviews! I THANK YOU!! To answer one of the reviews, Well I haven't really thought of where she is right now XD but now that you mention it, I'll be sure to mention it in the story. And I've decided that Mori and Honey will be seniors NOW, instead of having graduated the previous year. I hope that clears things up!**_

_**As to others, PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thanks.**_

_**By the way you're going to see all of the sibs so it would be smart to have the list of sibs somewhere where you can read it at the same time cause it's kind of important to know who's who. I'll try to help and tell you the first time, but you gotta help too :P**_

_**Chapter 3-**_

In her next two classes, Kayla knew no one. Not ever her brother Michael was in them. Hikaru and Kaoru weren't in them either. But lucky for Kayla there was obviously a teacher to annoy.

She exited her third class with a huge smile on her face. As she walked to lunch, she saw the twins at their lockers. As she passed by they turned and smiled.

"Hey Kayla" They said at the same time.

"Hey" She stopped and stood in front of them

"Wanna sit at our table today?"

"Hm…I don't think your table will work."

"Well then can we sit at your?" They asked confused.

"That depends, how many people can sit at one table?"

"Eight."

"Then that won't work. Sorry, but hey I'll see you later anyways alright?"

"Ok" They both said, a little disappointed. It was her first day, how could she possibly already be sitting at a full table?

Kayla continued walking to the caf and was very surprised to find it looked more like a buffet then a school lunchroom. She didn't even look at the food as she passed it. She headed directly for the table 

the rest of her sibs were sitting at. She counted they were all there except for one. She looked at the faces and found that it was Adam who wasn't there. She put her books on the table and sat.

"What's up peeps?" She asked. Alexa, her younger sister, answered first.

"Not much, classes were pretty boring" Then Eden, Kayla's younger brother and Alexa's fraternal twin, butted into the convo.

"Other than all the guys within a 10 foot radius of her passing her love notes all class." He rolled his eyes and went back to his food. I rolled my eyes.

"Alexa, I love you to death but could you not attract ALLLLL the guys on the first day? Leave some for the rest of us!" I smiled at her.

"I can't help it! Gosh I don't know what wrong with their hormones."

"It's not their hormones that are the problem. You're just too pretty." Alexa rolled her eyes

"Yea whatever Kayla." For some reason she refused to believe she was pretty. Weird girl. She really was pretty. Actually in this family, they were all rather good looking. This sometimes worked for them, and sometimes against. Like at their last school Kayla got into fight a girl who was talking shit about Alex just because all the boys like Alexa and not her.

She made small talk with Jayden and Noah for a little while but went back to her lunch after a few minutes.

Kayla was pretty into the food her sister had bought her in advance when she suddenly jumped and looked up. Her brother had slammed his hand on the table and was glaring at her standing up.

"Dearest brother Adam, let's not make a scene. Let's sit and discuss this rationally now." Kayla had a smug smile on her face.

"Rationally? RATIONALLY?! Kayla! You were late for your first class and pissed the teacher off after that. You even made a teacher freakin' cry!" Kayla laughed a bit at the thought of what happened. Was it her fault if the teacher couldn't handle teens with attitude? No, she didn't think so either.

"I'm guessing Michael told you."

"Actually no, most kids are talking about the acts of the now famous 'class rebel'"

"Me? Famous? Really? There are so many people I'd like to thank!"

"Kayla, do not even try making fun of me." He said in a softer voice. Kayla just rolled her eyes as he continued talking.

"Do you want a repeat of what happened at your last school?"

Kayla opened her mouth to speak was Adam cut her off.

"Don't. I don't want excuses. Just..please try to make it work here? Please? For mom and dad?"  
"Oh shut up with mom and dad! That's _your_ excuse for everything. It's always 'do it for mom and dad'."

"Ok, how about this?" That's when he put on his big mature brotherly voice. "I'm the oldest, and if you keep acting like this, I'm shipping you back to America!"

"Alright alright fine! Gosh you don't need to get all upset."

Adam rolled his eyes and sat down next to Michael, who was sitting in front of Kayla, with his lunch. After about 10 minutes, Kayla looked up to see the twins smiling at her from the next table over. She smiled back. Michael noticed this and narrowed his eyes at her, but she didn't notice. Michael looked over his shoulder and found the twins from earlier smiling at her flirtatiously._ Oh hell no._ He thought. He turned a bit more and glared at them. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed and started glaring at him back. Kayla noticed this as well and glared at her brother, even if he couldn't see it. Hikaru mouthed the word 'what' to Michael. Michael unfortunately had a flaw with his character. And that was to be threatened, that, he couldn't stand. He stood up with so much force the chair fell back and hit one of the chairs being occupied at the twin's. As soon as he stood up, both the twins did as well with just as much force.

"You got a problem?!" Michael asked rather loudly.

"Hell yea we do!" Both of the twins answered.

"Yea? You in what army?!"

The twins said nothing but the whole host club table, other than a small thin boy, stood up and glared at him. When that happened, Kayla's table all stood up and all seemed to be glaring at someone from that table. Kayla stayed sitting down, eyes wide, not believing how far this had gone for nothing.

Michael was about to say something but Kayla stood up fast and screamed.

"EVERYONE SIT THE HELL DOWN! NOW!" Point to the floor with her index finger. She was mostly talking to her sibs but the twins' table sat down slowly, as did hers.

She looked at everyone at her table and pointed to the door.

"Everyone, out, now."

"What?" Alexa asked, confused.

"Out, as in get up and walk out those pretty doors I'm pointing at."

They all slowly sat up, and walked over to the doors, dumping their almost finished lunches in the trash. They all glared at the twins' table as they walked out. Before Kayla left, she turned back and looked at the twins' table. She made sure she had looked in every single person sitting there's eyes and mouthed the word 'sorry'. And then walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Ok so I got 5 reviews, THANKS loads to those 4 people, to all the others who read and didn't review…well shame on you! :P So anyways here's another chapter, I hope you like it! The Sky family hasn't really met the host club yet…just had an encounter, I guess you should say. Anyways don't worry they will soon :P. And I realized something. 7 host club members, 7 sibs. I hadn't even noticed that! Convenient.**_

_**Chapter 4-**_

The six siblings sat on a bench in a row, oldest to youngest. But Kayla was standing in front of there, fuming.

"Michael how could you let that get out of hand like that?!"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Adam, aren't you supposed to be the mature one? By standing up you were threatening them, and how could you do that? You don't even know them!"

"Well the-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Alexa, Noah, Jayden, Eden, how could you stand up? You didn't even know what the problem was!"

"We did it cau-"

"I don't want to hear it!" The four of them just looked at each other thinking the same thing. The cutting off was getting annoying. So at the same time, all four of them screamed at her.

"THEY STOOD UP TOO!" Kayla jumped a little, not expecting the sudden burst of sound.

"Just because they stood up doesn't mean you have to too."

"We're not about to let some guys walk all over us." Noah answered, smiling. He was the one usually getting into fights at their old school. Kayla looked at all of them; they were watching her too, waiting for the next thing she would say.

"All of you meet me at my locker after school."

"Why?"

"Well dearest Jayden, if you come, you will see now won't you."

"Fine…"

"Now OFF TO OUR NEXT CLASS!!"

"FUCK!" Kayla jumped a bit from her striked pose at Adam's outburst.

"You ok Adam?"

"No! Classes started 7 minutes ago! Thanks to your little speech, we're all going to be late."

"What a drag, only 7?" Kayla, Noah, and Jayden all said at the same time.

"Just get to class." And with that Adam and the rest left for their class. Before entering the school he noticed Kayla standing a couple of feet away with a big smile, looking like she just figured something out. Adam frowned, but quickly understood.

"In the next 5 minutes Kayla." Kayla's smile fell as she rolled her eyes and headed into the school.

Kayla walked slowly to her next class. Michael hadn't followed her so she guessed he didn't share that class with her. That made her kinda hope the twins were in that class. She opened the right door to get the same reaction of the students and teacher as her first class. She smirked.

"Kayla Sky I presume?" _What the hell? Flashback much?_

"Sssssuuurrrreeee" Kayla said, hesitantly.

"We al-"

"I know, I know. You already took attendance and if I add a smartass comment you'll tell me 'enough with the attitude miss Sky'. And then you'll tell me to take a seat there." Kayla pointed to the only empty desk, which was in the back, and raised her left eyebrow.

"Just take a seat!" The teacher sounded like a hormonal teen that had just been told off. Kayla laughed a bit and headed to her seat. She noticed that the twins sat in front of her. Well Hikaru sat in front of her, Karou sat diagonal of her.

As she sat, she set her books down on her desk. Kaoru was the first to turn around, but Hikaru followed his lead and turned around a bit after. Kaoru talked first.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about at lunch. Me and my brother got a little…defensive. Then the whole table kinda just…followed our lead."

"No it's fine, it's my brother's fault, and I don't know what got into him."

"He is incredibly defensive of you."

"Yea, all my brothers are like that. But Michael seems a little more sensitive to me being around boys."

"Kayla!" The teacher suddenly called.

"What?!"

"Quit distracting Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"Are you kidding me?! They're the ones turning around!" Hikaru and Kaoru, who had turned around the teacher called Kayla's name, snickered. Kayla frowned at them and gave them both a small slap in the back of the head. They both looked over their shoulders and gave her a playful smile. Any fan girl would have lost it at this sight.

Five minutes later, Kayla was intensely into her doodles. Then a piece of paper came flying at her head. When it hit her forehead she stopped doodling. _Did I just get hit in the face by a ball of paper?_ She heard Kaoru smirk to himself. _Ok yea, I definitely just did._ She looked under her desk and spotted the culprit. She grabbed and it sat back into her seat. She opened it quietly so the teacher wouldn't bite her head off.

**You wanna secretly hang out sometime?**

**-Hikaru and Kaoru**

Secretly? Sounds good. But if we get caught and my brother kills you, I'm not responsible for it.

**Don't be silly Kayla, of course you'll be responsible for it.**

Uh no actually I won't

**Uhu. Sure. Whatever you say…Anyways what do you wanna do and when?**

It doesn't matter to me.

**We could hang out at our place, there's a bunch of stuff to do. How about Saturday?**

Sounds good.

**Oh and bring a bathing suit**

…Excuse me?...

Kaoru gave Hikaru the note and Hikaru read it, smiled and put it back in his bag. _Ok sure, don't answer my question then._ A while went by. As the bell rang, Kayla packed up her stuff. The day was finally over. Having only three classes per day was odd. There were only three because in each class, the teacher taught 2 different subjects. 45 minutes of one subject and 45 minutes of another, and then you changed class. Anyways Kayla walked to her locker after saying bye to the twins. She took out her big black 

headphones and put it around her neck. She got her iPod out and put the volume on max. The song Rockstar by Prima J was on pause. Eventually her six siblings met her at her locker like told to do.

"Follow me."

As she started walking down the hall, she pressed play and the song played loud enough for everyone to hear. ( I suggest you actually listen to the song if you don't know it, just to set the mood you know?)

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz were so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin',  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(How) cuz I make walkin look like modelin  
(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(Wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

She turned her music off. Of course she didn't actually think this of herself, the song was just to tell others not to mess with her. And it worked, the girls were scared shitless of her. Anyways there she was, in front of the 3rd music room, with her family around her. Kayla 

had quietly asked about the twins' table to some girl during the last class. She was told it was the host club, from the third music room, and that they were open even day after school. Kayla found it as an opportunity to apologize to everyone.

"Kayla what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." Kayla grabbed the handle and opened the doors.

"AHH BRIGHT!" There was a bright light coming from nowhere and rose peddles coming from nowhere flying through the doors.

"I'm sorry we're not open today." Kayla disregarded this and walked into the room, being followed by the six others.

"Ummmm hi." Kayla noticed how all the hosts had stopped what they were doing and in a way glaring at them

"Can we help you?" The boy in glasses asked rather harshly.

"Nope, but you can listen. Me and my family wanted to apologize for what happened at lunch."

"We did?" Eden asked. Kayla threw him a glare and he shut up.

"Yes. Now apologize." No one said anything. The hosts had seemed to relax a bit when Kayla talked about apologizing.

"I mean it guys. Now."

"Sorry."

"Our bad."

"Sorry I guess."

A few other sorry's were mumbled, but Kayla was satisfied.

"Alrightayy guys, we may go now."

"Hold on a second." The boy with the glasses spoke again.

"Yea?" Kayla and the others turned around to look at him.

"The host club invites you to spend the day here so we can learn to get along. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened at lunch." Somehow that invitation sounded a bit…dark.

The group looked at Adam for his response. Then he spoke.

"Why not."

__

_**There I hope you liked it! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! thanks**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so here's another one, I hope you like it. Please review at the end!**_

_**Chapter 5- **_

The host club introduced themselves as did Kayla and her sibs and both groups split up and started interacting I guess you could say. The boy with glasses, who I now knew as Kyouya, was at his laptop with Michael silently sitting at the same table on his own laptop. Tamaki was…with Alexa?! He held her hand and led her to a table with tea. What a player. But Alexa seemed to like it. _Hm, that's odd_. Noah and Jayden were obviously with Hikaru and Kaoru. _They're obviously talking about each others' reputation at their school and the others' old school. I know that that's the first thing Noah and Jayden would say, probably bragging a bit too._ Adam was sitting at a table where the tall and emotionless Mori and his cousin honey sat. Eden was with…well actually he wasn't sitting with anyone. He was alone on a couch. Kayla was about to walk over to him but Honey, the small senior, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to a table of cakes. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Eden looked glad someone had talked to him. Kayla smiled and walked over to the couch Eden had been sitting on, and sat herself down. She pulled out her book and opened to the right page. Yes! Even rebels read!

"Hi, I'm Haruhi." Kayla looked up from her book to see the thin boy who hadn't stood up in the lunchroom earlier that day. Otherwise known as Haruhi.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, thanks. I'd also like to say sorry for what happened at lunch. The guys are all pretty possessive over their status at Ouran, they don't like being threatened.

"Yea my sibs don't like it either. But you're the one who didn't stand up right?"

"Yea."

"Thanks." Haruhi smiled at Kayla. Kayla just stared._ That smile, those eyes, that facial structure._ Haruhi noticed the staring and asked politely.

"What?"

"Alright there's no way you're a guy." Haruhi laughed a bit.

"Good observation. It took the guys a lot longer then you to figure it out."

"Wait so if you're a girl why are you dressed as a guy, and in the host club?"

"Long story short, I broke and vase I'm paying it off."

"That's…mean." I laughed a bit when she smiled.

"Well, I would have probably payed it off by now if Kyouya didn't keep adding on to it."

I looked over to where Kyouya was sitting. He seemed to be talking with Michael.

"Yeeeaaa he looks like a happy ray of sunshine." This made Haruhi laugh.

--_Meanwhile with Kyouya and Michael--_

"So…you're the brains behind the club huh?" Michael asked.

"I guess you could say that. How did you know?"

"Well the blond one doesn't seem like he could handle it." Kyouya smirked.

"So you're the one who started what happened at lunch huh?" Michael sighed and looked at his feet.

"Yea. I guess I just can't stand when guys are around Kayla."

"Protective older brother thing?"

"Up to a certain point, then it gets more complicated. But it's her personal life; I shouldn't be saying anything about it anyways."

"Alright."

"So why did you invite to hang out here today?"

"Well what happened at lunch scared some of our customers. So by doing this we'll be avoiding future fights, thus getting the club more profit."

"Uhu. You're a money obsessed kind of guy aren't you?"

All Kyouya did was looking through the bangs that fell in his eyes darkly. Anybody else would have been scared to death. Btu Michael just sat there and smirked._ Hm, this guy's ok._ He thought.

--_Meanwhile with Mori and Adam--_

Adam leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Then he sighed as he opened his eyes. He looked at the senior who happened to be in his Science class.

"Hey"

"Hi." Mori answered

"What's up?"

Mori just shrugged. "You?"

Adam sighed again and looked at Kayla who was talking with Haruhi.

"I don't know what to do with her anymore" Mori just frowned, which asked what he meant by that in his eyes' language. Adam understood.

"I moved them all away from America because our parents weren't very…loving. I thought it would be better for all of them. But I also did it for Kayla. She wasn't right there. She rebelled too much for her own good. Her grades were great but she got in constant fights. And I don't mean bitch fights with other girls. I mean physical fights with other guys."

Mori raised his eyebrows, being surprised. He looked at Kayla and tried to picture her in a fight with a boy. No, he couldn't do it, she looked to small and thin. Too fragile to be able to take a hit.

"Her being like that frightened me."

_--Flashback--_

_Adam heard a knock on the door and hurried to answer it. Kayla had been supposed to be home 3 hours ago. He had gotten worried. When he opened the door, his eyes went wide. This wasn't his loving baby sister. It was a tough girl, wet, blood smeared rebel. She looked up at him with fierce eyes. She pushed him aside and ran up the stairs so fast Adam had barely time to call after him._

"_KAYLA!"_

_He ran up after her. He opened her bedroom door but she wasn't in it. He walked in and headed for the bathroom. He heard the shower running. He didn't care, he slammed the door open. Only to find Kayla sitting in the bathtub, with her clothes soaked._

"_Kayla" Adam whispered._

_The water that ran was freezing. It hit her face and washed away the dirt and blood, turning the water an ugly shade of reddish brown. Now that her white shirt was wet, he could see perfectly the cuts that had been made, and the amount of blood that stained the shirt. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Kayla cut him off._

"_I'm fine."_

"_No Kayla, you're not."_

"_I said I'm FINE!"_

"_You're bleeding."_

"_Yea no shit."_

"_So, what? You're going to try telling me you got into a heated argument with another girl at school?!"_

"_You wanna know the truth? Cause you're not going to like it." _

"_The truth would be nice once in a while Kayla!"_

"_Alright, I got into a fight with a one of the guys at my school on the street. He cheated and used a knife."_

_Adam stopped breathing. She was right, he didn't like the truth. He hated the way she had said 'he cheated and used a knife'. She said it like there were rules, like she was use to it. Adam decided he and his family, well not including the parents, had to get out. For Kayla's own good and theirs as well._

_--End of Flashback--_

Mori couldn't believe that. How could Kayla be in that kind of situation? The picture of her in a fight couldn't be made. She was such a pretty girl who looked like she would break apart if you so much as touched her. Her pale skin looked as fragile as glass.

"It took her month to recover form that fight. Btu once each of them had finished their school year we moved here. At the beginning of the summer. Kayla just sat in her room and drew mostly. It was hard to see her all exclusive of everyone like that. And now she's starting to rebel at school, which I don't want her to do. But she's not much of a listener." Adam smiled at that last part. Then he looked at Honey, who was devouring a cake in front of Eden.

"That your brother?"

"Cousin."

"He looks nice." Now Adam was just making small talk. Mori was thinking of Kayla though. He still couldn't make that picture. It wasn't meant to be that way.

--_Meanwhile with Eden And Honey--_

"DO YOU LIKE CAKE? I LIKE CAKE! WANT SOME??"

"Haha yea I like cake. And sure I would love some." Honey handed him a plate of chocolate cake that Eden ate as fast as honey. Honey watched in amazement, it was the first time he had met someone who ate cake as fast as him. Then a huge smile broke out on his face and he continued to eat. As did Eden.

--_Meanwhile with Hikaru&Kaoru and Jayden&Noah --_

"So." Jayden and Noah said at the same time.

"So." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

Oh boy was this awkward….

"So what exactly happened at lunch?" Noah finally asked.

"Michael got pissed off cause we were smiling at Kayla.

"Yea Michael would. He's really suspicious of every guy's intentions with her."

"Why is he so up-tight about it?"

"It's not our story to tell." Right then, both sets of twins looked over at Kayla, who happened to notice this and turn around. Do you know how weird it is to have two sets of twins just randomly staring at you? Well Kayla now did…and it was _creepy._

--_Meanwhile with Tamaki and Alexa--_

I'm sorry; this part of the story has been deleted for it is highly secretive. But point of the matter is; they were flirting at a table, away from the others.

Thank you for your understanding, have a nice day.

--Back_ with Haruhi and Kayla--_

"So I get the impression that Adam is pretty protective over you?"

"You have no idea." Kayla smirked

"Haha, well you are his little sister, I think he's suppose to be like that."

"No, he _was_ the right amount of protective before. But one day I came home from a fight, and he just kinda lost it. He started being way too over-protective over me. But I guess that's my fault."

"A fight?"

"Yea, I use to fight a lot at my old school. One day it just got out of control."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Kayla smiled a bit.

_--Flashback--_

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_The bells rang and Kayla started gathering her things, her brothers and sister knew to go home without her. Kayla wanted to walk home. So she went to her locker and grabbed her bag, the usual stuff. As she walked the now empty halls of her school, she noticed three juniors were leaning against a row of lockers. They looked at her as she passed by. Kayla's fists tightened. After walking a couple of feet away from the boys, she heard a wolf whistle, then some laughing. She turned around and glared at them._

"_You got a problem?" She asked fiercely._

"_Nope, no problem, I just know a nice piece of meat when I see one."_

"_Excuse me?!" The guy who had been talking walked away from the group and towards Kayla and looked down at her. He was at least a head and a half taller than her, but that didn't scare Kayla. No, Kayla wasn't scared of anything. Well at least she didn't let it show._

"_I suggest you beat it. Girl."_

"_Or what?" She looked up directly into his eyes, letting her know she wasn't afraid._

"_Don't test me woman."_

"_Oh bring it." He smirked. Then everything happened fast. All she could register was that he had grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the lockers. He had expected the girl to have had the wind knocked out of her, but she had barely flinched. He smirked._

"_You're tougher then you look." He smiled an evil smile. Next thing Kayla knew he was roughly kissing her. So hard she just knew her lips were going to bruise. So she did the only thing she could, she bit whatever she could get as hard as she could. Which happened to be his lip._

"_AH FUCK! THAT HURT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He spit out a rather large amount of blood on her shirt._

"_Ew, now that's just gross." Then she acted fast. She grabbed both his wrists with her hands and pressed her nails into the inside of his wrists as hard as she could. He let go as a reflex, and so she made a run for it._

_She didn't know if they were following her, she hadn't heard any screaming or sign that they were after her. She stopped running after she got off school grounds. It took about 30 minutes to walk home normally, and after 15 minutes, something made her believe she wouldn't make it. She heard screaming from a car._

"_HEY BITCH!" _

_She turned around the see the guy from earlier getting out of a car. Then the car drove away. Uh-oh. She thought. She turned into the nearest alley, hoping to lose him, but no. Of course fate didn't like her _

_enough. It was a dead end. She hoped he hadn't seen her go into the alley. But again, no such luck. He appeared at the entrance._

"_What? Scared?"_

_Kayla had her back to the wall and the guy was blocking her only exit. She expected the worst._

"_No, I just have five brothers who wouldn't like for me to come home all bloodied up."_

"_Now now, who said anything about blood? If you just don't go against me and keep quiet, this'll be done in only a few minutes."_

_He was only a few feet away from her now._

"_Haha, like you could expect me to be quiet and obedient about this kind of thing?"_

"_Like this." When he said this, he slapped her hard across the face. She didn't fall, but her hair now fell in front of her face. She smirked and brushed it away. And pushed him hard across the face. He stumbled to the side._

"_Damn" He rubbed his jaw. "You push hard."_

"_Right, this would be my queue to leave." As Kayla turned to walk around him, he grabbed both her wrists and pinned her against the wall._

"_I don't think so."_

"_Well I do."_

_Than everything went by in fast forward. Punches were being thrown, slaps, bites, and scratches too. A few minutes of this went by. Then it ended up with Kayla being thrown onto the ground, with the guy standing in front of her. Surprisingly he was bleeding more then she was._

"_I suggest you stop here, unless you wanna get even more hurt then I plan on making you."_

"_Sorry buddy, no chance." Kayla jumped back at him. The same blur occurred and nothing could be realized at the time, all Kayla new was that something was off. She was hurting in several places. But not the punched kind of pain. She backed away; he was holding a bloody knife. Just then it started pouring. Or had it already been raining? She couldn't tell. She was soaked. _

"_Forget you; you're not worth the effort." And with that he just left, half limping._

_Kayla just sat there. Getting rained on. In an alley. Adam is going to flip. She thought. So she picked herself and continuing to walk home. Still bleeding, she ignored the pain, as well as the help people around her were offering. When she got home…Adam flipped._

_--End of Flashback--_

"Oh god…" Haruhi half whispered.

Kayla just sat there, going through the mental pain of remembering the horrible day.

_**OMG LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITEN! Yea I hope it wasn't too boring, I tried to get some of their history and characters' thoughts into this. I hope you liked it. Now please REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**8 reviews!! Woohooo! :P but I think you guys could do better, come help me out here! Anyways I hope you like this chapter. REVIEW.**_

_**Chapter 6-**_

"It was hard, but it's not that big of a deal." Kayla brushed away her bangs from her eyes and smiled at Haruhi. Haruhi was about to argue but Kayla cut her off. Yes Kayla likes cutting people off a lot.

"Trust me. It really isn't that big of a deal, I was use to fights."

"Do you still fight?"

"Sometimes. But nothing close to as bad as the fight that night was." Haruhi simply nodded.

"So your brother Michael seems pretty protective over you."

"Well they all are. But Michael doesn't like guys around me."

"How come."

"Long story short, some guy broke my heart. Michael got affected pretty badly by it."

"I've always wanted a brother."

"You're an only child?"

"Yea, it's just me and my dad now. And even he is gone a lot of the time." Kayla knew that was code for my mom's either dead or not around, AKA I don't want to talk about it. So Kayla didn't ask.

"But I'm sure the host club doesn't leave you alone." Haruhi laughed.

"You're more right then you would ever imagine." Kayla laughed a bit and Haruhi continued talking.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you; you're probably their next target."

"HAH! I'd like to see them try to get in the house with my five brothers determined to keep them out."

"Good point." A small silence fell between the two but Haruhi pried to prevent that silence from getting awkward.

"So what book are you reading?"

"Eclipse, from the Twilight series."

"I love that series."

"Me too! I read all three books in about 2 days. I'm just re reading for fun. I've read each of them about 6 times."

"Haha, I've only read them each once. But yea it was a great series."

"I can't wait for Breaking Dawn."

"Me either. Only 2 more days." Suddenly Kayla turned her attention to what Adam was screaming at her from across the room.

"KAYLA WERE YOU JUST READING THAT?!"

"….Yes…."

"You know you're supposed to wear your glasses when you read! Your eyes are already fucked up enough!"

"Ok ok, I will!" Kayla quickly got her glasses from her bag and put them on.

"Happy?!"

"Hm."

"I didn't know you had glasses." Kayla's attention was turned back to Haruhi.

"Yea, but only for reading, writing, computer, and TV."

"Oh. What did he mean that your eyes were already messed up enough?"

"Well he's partially kidding; he just said that because my eyes are kind of odd. My left eye is farsighted and my right eye is nearsighted." Haruhi laughed a bit. People usually did what Kayla told them this.

"That is kinda weird." Kayla weirdly felt like she was being watched. She looked around to find Kyouya look at her, but as soon as he noticed she was staring back, he looked away. Then Haruhi continued talking.

"Well at least SOMEONE IN HERE ACTUALLY NEEDS THE GLASSES THEY WEAR." Haruhi looked at Kyouya, who was slightly amused.

"For your information Haruhi, I do need my glasses, just not as much as some other people." Then Kyouya looked at Kayla.

"Hey don't you dare drag me into this."

_Kayla looks cute in her glasses._ Kyouya thought. _Wow, that's weird. Did I just think that?...Hm maybe I'm sick? Wait no, I could never be sick. Maybe Kayla's beautifulness is getting to my head? Maybe I just need to stop thinking, yea, that's definitely what I need to do…._

(While Kyouya tries to figure out what's wrong with him, which we all know is attraction, let's get on with the story shall we?)

"Kayla, we need to get home, Jordan's passing for dinner tonight." Kayla heard Adam say.

"Alright. I'll be ready in a sec."

"Who's Jordan?" Haruhi asked.

"My brother."

"There are more of you?!" Kayla laughed.

"Haha, yea. Two guys, Jordan and Tyler. One's 24 and the other are 26."

"Wow."

"Yea, well if my mom was able to have more she would. Thankfully she can't at her age anymore. Anyways, I'll see you later Haruhi."

"Alright, see yea."

"Bye everyone!"

Each said their little goodbye as Kayla left. Then she joined her sibs in the limo as they drove off.

_**I KNOW I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! It was very hard for me to write this. But I PROMIS the next chapter will be better!! PLEASE REVIEW…no flames, just constructive criticism please.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HELLO! So this chapter is pretty short and useless, but it was fun to write, so I hope it's fun for you to read. The links to the cars mentioned in this will be in my profile. Just to clear something up, Kayla CAN drive. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Chapter -**_

Dinner with Jordan had gone well, for the most part. He had gotten in a little argument with Noah, but that was normal, they did this every time he came over. Anyways it was morning time and the Sky sibs were around the table, eating breakfast.

"So Adam, do you think I could drive myself to school today?" Kayla asked innocently. She knew that this had to be handled delicately.

"Sure. Which car?"

"Well, I was thinking more the RSV." The whole table looked at Kayla. She knew better then to ask to ride it.

"You want to take the motorcycle?" There was just a pinch of anger in his voice, but barely.

"Yea. Can I? Please?" Adam sighed.

"Kayla, why don't you take the Bugatti instead?"

"I don't wanna drive a car. Please Adam please??" Kayla begged. Adam sighed. Was he actually considering it?

"Adam, it's either I take the RSV or the Aston. Your choice." Adam narrowed his eyes at her. That was his car, and she knew it.

"I don't think it actually works that way Kayla."

"Please? If you don't let me I'll hold my breath until I turn blue!" Kayla smiled a bit. This was the one way of making Adam say yes to something, it reminded him that she was not a child anymore and she could handle it. Adam sighed again.

"If I see you leave this house without the jacket or the helmet I will bite your head off you got that?!"

"YAY! Thank you thank you thank you! I LOVE YOU ADAM!" Kayla screamed as she ran upstairs

Kayla ran up to her closet and stepped in. She walked to the way end of it and pulled out her motorcycle jacket. It was a little dusty. Adam didn't let her ride her motorcycle much. It was red leather and fit around her curves perfectly, while staying comfortable. She grabbed her helmet, which was also red, and headed downstairs. Kayla was already wearing white skinny jeans, so there was no need to change. 

When she got downstairs, she set her things on a chair not far from the table and finished her breakfast smiling. She was excited.

"Kayla, we'll also be ridding to school today, so don't be looking for a limo. Me, Michael and Eden will take the Aston. Noah, Jayden and Alexa are going to take the Lamborghini."

"Alright."

When they finished breakfast, Kayla, Jayden and Adam all grabbed their keys and they all headed for the garage. Someone flicked on the light and illuminated their huge garage, filled with rare and expensive cars. Their parents had been very generous when they left. They each got in one car, and Kayla got on her motorcycle. The cars only had 2 places, but they managed to fit all 3 of them in it, with a little effort. Kayla's motorcycle was beautiful and she loved it, that gold and black coating, with a couple of red streaks. Who wouldn't? Kayla slipped inside her jacket and put on her helmet. She had to admit, she looked hot in her jacket. When the garage doors opened, she let the cars go first. She watched them pull out of their driveway.

"5…4…3…2…1" She smiled wide and took off, turning perfectly and catching up easily with the cars.

_Thank god for the highway._ They were going incredibly fast, just the way they all liked it. Kayla pulled up next to the Lamborghini where Noah, Jayden, and Alexa were. Alexa waved to her sister, as Kayla did the same. Then Alexa pulled out her camera and took a picture of Kayla on her motorcycle. Kayla had noticed and made a goofy face for the picture. She suddenly started going faster and pulled in front of them, soon going out of sight.

"Michael's going to have a spaz when she gets to school." Noah said.

"What do you mean?" Alexa and Jayden asked at the same time.

"Well, if you saw a girl like Alexa, pull up to your school ridding that, what would you do?"

"Oh, I see your point.

"Haha, this'll be fun." Alexa pointed out.

When Kayla zoomed past Adam and co's car, Adam started freaking out.

"What the-!? She's going way too fast!"

"Adam! She'll be fine, she's the best driver out of all of us and you know that, she's not going to get hurt." Michael tried to reassure him. It was working a bit.

When the two cars pulled up, Kayla was leaning against her motorcycle, helmet off. They all got out.

"What took you guys so long, traffic?" Kayla teased them and smile.

"Kayla Roxanne Sky! You were going way too fast! Pull that again and you won't be able to ride it again. Got that?"

"Yea, yea, whatever." Kayla just rolled her eyes. Boys around her were staring at her motorcycle. And her too. They were whispering and checking her out, but that, she didn't notice.

"Hey assholes! Scram! Now!" All the guys headed inside, afraid of her older brother.

"Kayla! I got an awesome picture of you on the motor cycle while we were on the highway." Alexa turned her camera towards Kayla.

"Haha that's an amazing picture!" It was her on her motorcycle, with an extremely funny face on, with the background zooming past her. Suddenly Adam was behind her, looking at the picture also.

"Kayla?" He asked calmly.

"Yes?" Uh-oh…

"You posed for a picture? A the highway?"'

"Uh no." She answered as she hooked a cable from her bag to her phone, then to the camera. She transferred the picture to her phone and put the cable back into her bag.

"You know what? I don't even want to deal with it right now."

"Good." With that they headed to class.

--Meanwhile--

"Kyouya, we're bored, when is Kayla coming?"

"Hikaru, she's not part of the host club, she's not _suppose_ to come."

"Oh."

"Wow, everyone look." Kaoru point to the window, everyone gathered and saw someone on an extremely expensive looking motorcycle, going too fast towards the parking lot. But the person managed to not hit anything and park, stopping abruptly in a spot.

"Woooow who is that Takashi?" Honey's eyes were big and watched the person get off.

Mori smirked.

"Kayla." They all suddenly looked at him, asking themselves if he was crazy. That could no way in hell be Kayla, or a girl for that matter. Did you see the speed that guy way going at?!

They looked back in time to see the person take off the helmet. That's when Kayla honey colored hair waved free from the cage, which was her helmet. All they jaws, except for Mori's, dropped. Even Kyouya, but it barely showed of course. Haruhi's jaw dropped and bit, but her eyes went wide. She hadn't expected Kayla to be a motorcycle girl, but now it kind of fit well with the fighting. They watched as two more expensive cars pulled up and her siblings came out. They watched them for a bit and went back to their host activities when they all headed for the entrance doors.

_**AN-Yes I know this was short and incredibly useless, but I'm going to write more and give you that chapter tonight hopefully, this was just a fun piece to write. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**yes i know it's short, and probably not that exciting but i'm having a bit of writer's block and i find the best way to write ok-ly when i have it is to write small detailed chapters. So here you go. REVIEW PLEASE!**_

Kayla's POV

"This...is...so...STUPID!" I started getting annoyed as I continuously tried to get my helmet to fit in my locker. Which it didn't. I sighed and put my forehead to my locker. The cold metal chilled my head. I was already late for class. It wouldn't hurt to skip the rest of the day would it? I closed my eyes, wondering how hard it was to skip in Ouran.

"Ahem." I looked up to see Mori leaning against the row of lockers, looking at me. He smiled a bit.

"Mori! What are you doing here? Class already started."

"What are you doing?" Wow Mori, way to totally ignore my questions.

"I'm just trying to fit my helmet in my locker. But now that I think about it, I think I might just skip classes today." He looked at me and just stared for a while. I stared right back, wondering what he was thinking. Then he grabbed my helmet, shut my locker and started walking away. I frowned and just stood there.

"Mori!"

"Three o'clock. Third floor library."

He was soon out of my sight. I smiled to myself and ran the opposite way. When i was in front of the door to my class, i decided to have a little bit of fun with this. I suddenly barged in pretending to be breathless. The teacher and the class just stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry! I got attacked by a senior! But it's ok, I took care of him, he's in the closet at the end of the hall for now. I'll leave the rest to you!"

"Uh..Miss Sky, just take a seat for now."

"I think i can do that." I limped over to my seat and sat with a loud thud. It was open textbook work so the students soon went back to their own work. Oddly enough, the twin next to me was Kaoru.

"You got attacked by a senior?!"

"Now kaoru, I know you're_ that _gullible." He frown slowly turned into a wide smile.

"Hey kaoru?"

"Yea Kay?"

"Why did you and Hikaru switch places?"

"Well he wanted to be next to Haruhi and I wanted to be next to you, so we switched."

"Haruhi's in this class?" I looked past Kaoru and Hikaru, and surly, there was Haruhi.

"Haruhi!"

"Hi Kay, nice entrance you had there."

"Haha, thanks. I didn't knwo you were in this class."

"I wasn't here yesterday because I had a meeting with the principle."

"That would explain it."

"Did you really get attacked by a senior?"

"Oh yea, Mori is one horrible guy." She smirked. We all knew Mori could never hurt a fly. Let alone a girl.

"Hey Kay?"

"Yea Hikaru?"

"Your brother is glaring at you."

I turned around and saw him, like Hikaru had put it, glaring at me.

_You're. Dead._ He mouthed to me.

_Really? Thanks._ I mouthed back. The best way to annoying someone who just mouthed something to you is to mouth something back as if you hadn't understood what he said. He frowned and I turned around, smirking. The class went by pretty fast, I mostly just talked to Kaoru. Lunch had passed by quickly as well. Either Michael hadn't said anything to Adam about class that morning, which would surprise me, or Adam was ignoring it, which would also surprise me. Soon the day was over, and I rushed over to the library to find Mori. I wondered why I was hurrying. Was it because I wanted my helmet, or because I wanted to see Mori. Hm. I didn't care, whichever it was, I was about to see/get it.

I found mori leaning against a wall, not far from the front doors of the library. And he had my helmet. I walked over to him.

"Hey, thanks for keeping my helmet for me."

"You're welcome." He had a small smile on his face.

I put out both my hand, palm up, like a child waiting for a treat.

"Can I have it?" His smile got bigger.

"On one condition." I put my hands down and smiled a bit.

"Alright."

"A date."

"A date?"

"Tomorrow. After school." I though about it.

"Alright." He threw my helmet up in the air and walked passed me. When I caught it, he spoke from behind me. I looked over my shoulder.

"Oh and you can't ever skip class again." I was about to argue but he was gone before i could ever say a word. I looked back at my helmet and smiled.

I slowly made my way to my motorcycle, got on, and drove away. I smiled at what was to come the next day.

_**YES I KNOW IT'S PROBABLY HORRIBLE. But i'm sorry i have writter's block. Anyways REVIW please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

--Mori and Honey in the car--

"What's wrong Takashi?"

"Mitsukuni, I asked her out on a date."

"That's great! What's wrong?" Mori seemed troubled.

"I don't know where to take her." Honey sat down next to him and looked at him seriously. He could tell he really liked Kayla.

"Take her somewhere that shows who you are. That will show her you care. But also somewhere she'll enjoy herself." Mori looked at his cousin and thought about what he just said. He smiled as an idea popped into his head. He ruffled Honey's hair.

"Thanks."

"No problem Takashi! So so so so do you really like her?"

"I don't know, but I want to get to know her better."

"Takashi, you should speak to her like you speak to everyone when you're in the house. Not like when you speak to people out of here, in simple words."

"You're right, I'll try."

A small silence fell as they both looked out the window.

"WOW Takashi look!" Honey pointed out the window at a person on a motorcycle. Mori had looked immediately and noticed right away that it had been Kayla. He smiled.

Kayla parked her car in the garage. The others were already back. She came in and hung her keys on the key hooks. She looked around to see Noah and Jayden, both leaning against the back of the coach, watching her.

"Um. Hi?"

"What took you so long?"

"I was meeting someone."

"Why?"

"He was keeping my helmet."

"Why was he keeping your helmet." They were not happy that Kayla met up with a guy after school.

"It didn't fit in my locker."

"Who was it?"

"None of your business."

"Is he part of the host club?"

"Yes."

"Is it the twins?"

"No."

"Is it the scary one with the glasses?"

"Kyouya, and no."

"Oh please don't tell me it's that blond player!"

"It's not."

"The tall one?"

"Yea."

"Hm. Well better him then anyone else."

"Why are you suddenly in protective brother mode?"

"Oh dearest sister." They both put an arm around her shoulder from both sides, and continued talking.

"There comes a time in every young woman's life where she feels-"

"WOW! Don't you dare!" Kayla pulled away and looked at them ugently. She knew what they were trying to do. And they knew they shouldn't say it.

"She..." They both said

"Do not say it."

"Wants..." They continued

"Don't."

"To have..."

"I'm warning you!"

"SEX!" They both screamed.

"GAAAAAHHHH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kayla started running away but they ran after her. She stayed on one side of the coach while they were on the other.

"Come on Kay, you need to know this stuff!" They knew she already knew, they just did it to tease her. It was a lot of fun.

"NO." But the game, you know, the one where you're always on opposite sides, so you can't get to each other? Well with twins it didn't work out that well. At the same time they both came at her from either sides. She did the only thing she could and jumped straight over the couch.

"KAYLA COME BACK! SEX KAYLA SEX SEX SEX SEX!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kayla ran as fast as she could up to her room and locked her door.

"GUYS! STOP TEASING KAYLA ABOUT SEX ALREADY!" Adam's voice was heard throughout the whole house. The twins retreated to their room, laughing along the way.

Kayla sighed and put on her big black headphones, the kind only a music addict could own. The song 'That's what you get' by Paramore came on. Dinner flew by and before she knew it, she was asleep in bed.


End file.
